


First Kiss

by syubbiechubs22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dating, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syubbiechubs22/pseuds/syubbiechubs22
Summary: Osamu dan Suna mengetahui jika seorang Miya Atsumu si playboy dan digandrungi banyak wanita belum pernah berciuman dengan siapapun"pfft tapi lucu juga ya Atsumu si playboy belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya""DIAM KALIAN"
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 23





	First Kiss

“Hey Samu, ayo latihan la-

HWAAAAAAHHHHH APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!”

Sore itu Atsumu memergoki kermbaran nya sedang berciuman dengan pacarnya di luar lapangan 

.

.

.

“Bisakah kau berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu?” Osamu, sang pelaku yang diduga tertangkap basah oleh sang kakak kembar berciuman bersama pacarnya di luar lapangan menatap jengah ke arah saudaranya. Sudah lima menit Atsumu menatap sinis Osamu dan Suna -pacarnya- setelah insiden tersebut tetapi tetap saja kembarannya ini mendumel tidak jelas seperti ‘dasar tak tahu malu' atau ‘bisa-bisanya kalian berciuman saat sedang latihan seperti ini'. Sungguh, berciuman dengan pacar sendiri bukan suatu tindak kriminal kan? Lalu mengapa Atsumu memperlakukannya seperti anak berdosa yang telah mencuri rahasia negara? Atsumu terlalu berlebihan Osamu pikir

“Tidak bisa! Apa-apaan dengan ciuman kalian barusan?!” Atsumu, si pemergok saudara kembarnya berciuman dengan mesra bersama pacarnya tetap melancarkan serangan protesnya. Atsumu masih belum terima Osamu dapat berciuman seperti itu -seperti itu yang dimaksud adalah Osamu yang dipojokkan oleh Suna dan memakan bibir satu sama lain dengan lapar- dengan Suna, rekan tim se-volinya sekaligus temannya

Atsumu sudah tahu jika Osamu berpacaran dengan Suna lima bulan lamanya. Tapi dapat berciuman seperti itu...sangat diluar perkiraan Atsumu, ia pikir Osamu dan Suna hanya berpegangan tangan, pelukan dan semacamnya. Tidak terpikir jika mereka sudah sejauh itu. Mungkin jika Atsumu tidak memergoki, mereka akan melakukan yang _iyaiya_

“Tenang, itu hanya ciuman" Suna, si pelaku yang tersangka mencumbu kembarannya Atsumu berkata dengan santai seolah-olah protesan dan keterkejutan Atsumu hanya angin belaka. Yah sedikit kesal karena acara mencumbu pacarnya terhenti gara-gara Atsumu tapi ini bukan masalah besar Suna pikir lagipula ia bisa melanjutkan nanti

“Tapi tetap saja!” Atsumu manatap garang ke arah keduanya, bersikukuh dengan rasa kesalnya terhadap pasangan di depan

“Kau berlebihan sekali sih Tsumu! Seperti tidak pernah ciuman dengan Kita-san saja" Osamu yang jengah dengan perlakuan saudaranya akhirnya meledakkan rasa kesalnya. Lagipula pasti saudaranya yang terkenal playboy itu sudah melakukan banyak ciuman kan? Baik itu bersama mantan-mantannya atau dengan Kita-san pacar Atsumu sekarang

“A-apa maksudmu aku tidak pernah ciuman?!” Atsumu yang disembur seperti itu kaget. Dengan gerakan kikuk Atsumu menunjuk Osamu seakan-akan ia tidak terima perkataan yang keluar dari kembar abu-abunya. Tergagap dengan kalimatnya sendiri dengan mata yang melihat ke arah lain seakan menghindari kontak mata dengan Osamu. Lalu apa-apaan dengan wajah Atsumu yang memerah begitu. Osamu yang melihat keadaan Atsumu merasa janggal dengan kelakuan sang kakak. Apa tebakannya benar?

“Bilang saja kau memang tidak pernah ciuman dengan Kita-san Tsumu bodoh!” Osamu yang sekiranya menemukan kelemahan sang kakak melancarkan serangan pertamanya, senang akan fakta jika diantara Miya bersaudara baru Osamu saja yang pernah berciuman. Beruntung Suna cukup agresif dengan dirinya sehingga first kiss nya sudah terlepas duluan daripada Atsumu. Memikirkannya membuat Osamu terkekeh bangga. Dengan begini ia bisa meledeki atau black mail Atsumu suatu hari nanti

“Bilang apa kau Samu sialan!” Atsumu sudah siap siaga memasang pose untuk memberikan saudara tercintanya jejak benjolan di kepala. Ia tidak terima diekspos dengan hal memalukan seperti ini.

“Sudah, sudah, tidak perlu bertengkar" Suna selaku manusia paling berkepala dingin diantara ketiganya memisahkan Osamu dan Atsumu takut jika dibiarkan akan membuat keributan sehingga Kita -kapten mereka- harus turun tangan. Tidak, ia tidak ingin kapten mereka harus mengurus Miya bersaudara yang entah sudah kesekian kalinya. Suna tidak habis pikir jika dua saudara ini bisa bertengkar hanya karena hal kecil. Rasanya Suna jadi faham dengan perasaan Kita yang melerai Atsumu dan Osamu ketika bertengkar. Toh ini hanya masalah tentang siapa yang sudah pernah ciuman dan belum kan? Osamu yang pendiam sudah pernah berciuman sedangkan Atsumu yang terkenal dikalangan wanita belum pernah berciuman.

“Pfftt, tapi lucu juga ya Atsumu si playboy belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya" Jika kalian berpikir Suna ingin menyelesaikan masalah sepele ini, itu memang benar. Tapi mengetahui fakta tentang Atsumu yang digandrungi banyak wanita belum pernah berciuman, sungguh lucu dan perlu diabadikan.

“DIAM KALIAN"

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, Atsumu jalan bersama Kita. Wajahnya masih tertekuk karena Osamu sudah menebak aibnya dengan tepat. Untung hanya Suna yang tahu karena jika tersebar luas dapat Tsumu pastikan kepala Osamu akan habis dengan benjolan di tangan Atsumu.

Memang benar jika Atsumu tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya, baik itu dengan mantan pacarnya atau dengan Kita-san. Saat dengan mantan pacarnya dahulu ia tidak terpikirkan dengan hal ciuman. Ia seperti tidak menemukan gairah untuk mencium mantannya dan lebih memperlakukannya seperti teman daripada pacar, oleh karena itu dua bulan berpacaran Atsumu dan mantannya putus. Setelah itu ia tidak pernah berpacaran lagi walaupun banyak wanita yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Lalu saat ia masuk Inarizaki dan masuk ke klub voli disitulah ia bertemu dengan Kita Shinsuke. Lelaki paling manis yang pernah Atsumu kenal.

Tidak mudah mendapatkan seorang Kita Shinsuke. Pemuda disiplin dengan kehidupan monoton. Bahkan untuk mendekatinya saja susah terlebih Kita adalah senior Atsumu, sulit jadinya jika ingin bertemu diluar klub voli. Tapi Atsumu tidak menyerah begitu saja ia terus mendekati Kita seperti memberikan perhatian-perhatian kecil, melakukan hal bodoh agar Kita tersenyum atau mencari perhatian Kita, bahkan Atsumu pernah sengaja bertengkar dengan Osamu agar Kita memperhatikan dan melerainya. Atsumu konsisten untuk mendekati Kita selama satu tahun hingga pernah suatu ketika Atsumu ingin menyerah karena merasa semua perjuangan yang ia lakukan tidak membuahkan hasil. Beruntung saat itu Kita mengelus puncak kepala Atsumu yang sedang istirahat dari latihan volinya sambil berkata “Atsumu, kau manis juga ya" lengkap dengan senyuman indah nan langka seorang Kita Shinsuke. Atsumu terkejut, seluruh rekan tim volinya yang menyaksikan itu terkejut, lalu secara spontan Atsumu menyatakan perasaannya di lapangan dan disaksikan oleh tim voli Inarizaki. Atsumu cemas, para penonton keringat dingin beruntung Kita memberikan jawaban manis bagi Atsumu.

Sekarang ia sudah nyaris berpacaran dengan Kita selama setahun. Mereka melakukan hal biasa seperti orang berpacaran pada umumnya. Berkencan, berpegangan tangan, pelukan nyaris semuanya kecuali berciuman. Bukannya Atsumu tidak mau tentu saja Atsumu ingin merasakan bibir pink nan ranum milik Kita, hanya saja ia terlalu segan untuk memulainya. Atsumu terlalu menghormati pacarnya itu dan juga ia tidak ingin hanya memaksakan keinginannya sendiri. Atsumu tidak ingin memaksa Kita melakukan apa yang Kita tidak inginkan, ia tidak ingin menyakiti Kita sedikitpun demi keegoisan dirinya sendiri. Oleh karena itu Atsumu hanya bisa menahan dan menerka-nerka seperti apa rasa bibir kapten voli kesayangannya itu.

Atsumu memperhatikan wajah Kita dari samping. Indah seperti biasa. Tetapi Atsumu menatap lebih lama ke arah bibir pacarnya.

_Akan seperti apa rasa bibir Kita-san?_

“Atsumu, apa kau ingin menciumku?”

Atsumu nyaris meloncat dari tempat ia berdiri. Ditembak oleh kalimat blak-blak an seperti itu nyaris membuat jantungnya keluar. Terlebih apa yang dikatakan oleh pacarnya itu tepat sasaran. Apa Atsumu terlalu kelihatan sedang memperhatikan bibir Kita-san? Jika iya Atsumu malu sekali menatap tak senonoh seperti itu

“M-maaf Kita-san a-aku tidak bermaksud melihatmu seperti itu" Atsumu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, total malu kepergok basah oleh pacar sendiri sedang memikirkan yang tidak tidak

“Kau boleh menciumku jika ingin, Atsumu"

“EEEHHHHHHHH" Atsumu histeris dengan perkataan Kita. Apa barusan Kita bilang? Menciumnya? Sekarang? Mimpi bagus apa semalam Atsumu hingga menerima keberuntungan besar seperti ini

“T-Tapi K-Kita-san ap-“

_Cup_

Kalimat Atsumu terhenti oleh ciuman singkat dari Kita. Hanya sebentar bahkan tidak sampai lima detik. Tetapi Atsumu dapat merasakan rasa manis yang tertinggal di bibirnya. Menakjubkan. 

“Kau tahu Atsumu, aku pacarmu kau bisa meminta hal seperti itu jika kau ingin" Kita sedikit mengalihkan wajahnya dari hadapan Atsumu tidak ingin pacarnya itu melihat rona wajahnya.

Atsumu menatap ke Arah Kita yang sedang menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia dapat melihat telinga pacar manisnya memerah, terlebih Kita memasang gestur manis dimana jari-jarinya meraba bibirnya seperti mencoba meraba bekas ciuman mereka barusan. Ugh, sial Kita-san nya manis sekali.

Atsumu menangkup dagu Kita dan mengarahkannya untuk menatap wajahnya. Sekarang Atsumu dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah manis Kita-san yang terhias oleh rona merah sempurna di seluruh wajahnya. Lengkap dengan ekspresinya yang sedikit malu-malu dan gugup. Manis. Manis sekali. Sehingga Atsumu rela menciumi Kita setiap hari jika itu berarti ia dapat melihat pemandangan seperti ini

“Kita-san boleh aku mencium mu?”

Pertanyaan Atsumu dibalas oleh senyuman dari Kita sebagai tanda persetujuan. Dengan begitu sang matahari terbenam menyaksikan dua insan yang sedang berciuman seakan berusaha mengalahkan panasnya sang mentari sore

_**Omake** _

“H-haah..hahhh”

Kita terengah setelah sesi ciuman panjang yang dilakukan oleh Atsumu dan dirinya. Sedikit tidak percaya jika Atsumu dapat begitu panas dan agresif. Terlebih Kita baru saja mengalami ciuman terhebat dalam hidupnya karena Atsumu adalah seorang _good kisser_ , jujur Kita terlena dan menikmati sesi ciuman mereka barusan.

“Atsumuh, kita cukupkan sampai disini, kau perlu mengurus bagian bawahmu" Kita mengatakannya sambil bersembunyi di dada bidang Atsumu, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kita sangat malu dengan kondisi mereka sekarang, lengan Atsumu di pinggangnya untuk mendekapnya erat dan dirinya yang bersandar di dada bidang pacarnya. Terlebih yang membuat Kita sangat malu adalah ‘kondisi' Atsumu dibawah sana.

Atsumu menatap bagian bawah yang Kita maksud. Dapat ia lihat jika bagian selatannya sedikit menggembung. _Oh, shit_

“KITA-SAN MAAFKAN AKU"

**Author's Note:**

> Karya pertama yang ku publish di sini jadi maaf kalau ada salah salah. Btw cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu tweet di twitter


End file.
